The Black Butterfly
by AriUchihaInuzuka
Summary: Celeste was just like any other person in her school, that is, until she killed a girl. She always knew she was different, but that wasn't what she had wanted to prove it with. Things get stirred up when she gets to shadow falls. What will happen when a large secret is revealed to her?


Everyone huddled around the unconscious girl lying on the ground. My face went pale, and i fell to my knees. I clamped my mouth with my hands as my breathing began to hitch. The once silent room filled with the whispers of the people, all looking at me. The worst part was, I heard all of it; and it echoed in the back of my mind.

'Freak' 'she killed her' 'I hope she rots in jail'

I couldn't take it. I had to see. I slowly stood up and let my arms fall to my side. They all stared at me as i took slow steps towards the huddle. As i drew closer, everyone stepped back. They tried to keep at least ten feet away from me. I stopped in my tracks as i saw the blonde girl lying on the floor, her hair slowly becoming as red as the blood trickling from the back of her hair. Her face was as white as a ghost, and her normally bright blue eyes looked grey. I killed Amanda.

My eyes widened, and my vision grew blurry with tears. I took a step backwards, and i fell backwards, i caught myself and began to run as fast as i could. as i did so, It seemed as if time stopped. I bumped into a guy, and i jerked backwards from the impact.

"I.. um.. Sorry.." I said shakily.

I was just about to begin running again, but he caught me by the arm. I stopped and looked back at him with my red, puffy ,teary eyes. His grip was surprisingly strong, but it also seemed like he was holding back as well. He twitched an eyebrow at me, then looked at me surprised. I jerked my arm away and ran away once again.

After running for a while, I fell to my knees by a park, breathing heavily. It was dusk, and the street was empty. I stood up, and I walked towards the swing set. My hair swayed back and forth as I swung, and i could only think of one thing. The image was tattooed in my mind. I pictured her lifeless body on the ground, and I was the one that killed her. I clenched my jaw and squinted my eyes shut as tears fell down my cheeks. I choked out a sob. Then all of a sudden someone came up behind me and pressed a damp cloth to my face. I struggled as much as I could, then my vision went blurry then everything went black.

As i came to, my head rolled backwards and then forward before my eyes finally shot open. I sat on a couch between two guys. (Not gonna lie- they were pretty hot) I looked around and they were both asleep, so I took the chance. I stood up as slowly and quietly as i could, but one of them caught me by the arm. I looked back and his eyes were still closed, but he was awake.

"Sit down." he murmured.

"I.. um..."

He squeezed my arm tightly, and i let out a whimper. I sat back down on the couch. When i did, he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I stiffened, and he let out a chuckle.

"I thought I told you to guard her, not flirt with her." A deep voice said.

looked up to see a tall guy, who looked vaguely familiar. I tried to think, then it hit me. He was the guy I bumped into at school. I didn't get a good look at him before, but now i did. he had dark brown hair that fell to his brows in the front, and went to his mid neck in the back. His shirt hugged his broad muscled shoulders and i could see how well built he was. I bit my inner lip. He was right in front of me now, and he grabbed my jaw and made me look at him. (not that he had to try hard) I looked into his pitch black eyes and he smirked.

"Take her to her room, it won't be long now." He said.

The guy with his arm around me pulled me up and dragged me to a room and shoved me inside. He closed the door and I heard the door click as he locked it. Knowing it would be hopeless, i just looked around. The room was nicer than you'd expect. The black paint in the walls was chipping slightly, and the bed was made nicely. There was a door and I poked my head inside, seeing it was a bathroom. I walked out and laid down on the bed. Before i knew it, i was asleep.

I woke up to an excruciating pain in my body. I grunted, and when it got worse, I let out a scream. I couldn't tell which part of my body hurt worse, because my whole body felt numb with pain. It even got to the point where I couldn't scream. My heart pounded so much it felt like it was going to explode in my chest. After the pain seemed to reach its climax, I passed out.

"Hey, wake up already."

I nuzzled my head in the pillow below my head, and curled up into a ball. I felt the bed create a crater where he sat. I peeked an eye out at him, and saw his dark eyes locked on me. I lightly blushed.

"Come on. I have something for you." He said and began to walk out. He stopped before the door completely closed behind him. "Hurry while it's still fresh." He closed the door behind him

_Fresh...?_

I threw the covers off my body and stretched out in the bed so my toes hung over. I sat up and rested my feet on the cold wooden floor. I slipped my shoes on and combed my fingers through my hair before getting up. I twisted the knob on the door, and a breeze made its way over to me, and I caught the staggering aroma that I could not describe. I bit my tongue and I felt my canines enlarge. I pressed my tongue against them, and the aroma seemed to get stronger. I walked out the door and followed the scent, then I walked down the hall. It was late at night, maybe three in the morning, so the hall was dim and unlit. There was a door at the end of the hall with the light seeping through it.

I twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. The door creaked before finally coming to a stop, and I saw a middle-aged man tied to a chair in the middle of the room, and there were so many people sitting along the walls, staring at me. I couldn't worry, because I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of the blood that trickled down his forehead. He had a rag tied around his mouth so he couldn't scream, and he looked at me with such fear in his eyes. I don't know what came over me, but in an instant I was bent down in front of him so the tip of my nose almost touched his neck. I inhaled deeply through my nose, and I realized what the amazing aroma was. It was his blood. I couldn't stop myself, it's like my body moved before I could think. I licked his neck, and I heard his heart rate increase. I smirked before opening my mouth widely and sinking my enlarged canines into his neck.

I moaned quietly as the velvety iron liquid gushed into my mouth. I placed my hands In his shoulders and clamped them strongly so he couldn't move too much. He kicked and let out muffled screams. After a few moments, he grew limp. I kept drinking the irresistible liquid until the pounding of his heart stopped, and no more blood was left in his body. I pulled back and let out a sigh of satisfaction and stood up straight. I locked my lips and wiped my sleeve on my mouth to remove any excess blood. I looked to see all eyes on me. All of them seemed indifferent, but then there was that guy from yesterday. He smirked, and walked towards me. He grabbed my the wrist and pulled me towards another room. He opened the door and it looked like... His room? He sat down on the mattress and looked at me expectantly. I tightened my jaw and sat beside him. I just contemplated what I had done, and I felt like i was in a daze.

"I'm a monster..." I whispered.

I'd killed two innocent people in the last 24 hours. I rested my face in my hands guiltily. After a moment of silence, he placed his hand on my back comfortingly.

"No you're not." He said, and i sat back up and looked him in the eyes.

My eyes were red and puffy, and his looked... sad.

"You didn't just kill two people."

"...No, i didn't." he paused. "I've killed many more people."

We sat there in silence, when I finally broke the silence.

"So why did you bring me here..?" I asked curiously, wiping my cheeks as i did so.

"...When a vampire is born, they aren't born vampires, they're born with a virus. When they come in contact with another vampire, that virus activates. You came in contact with be when you were running away. If i hadn't brought you here, you would've killed a lot more than two people." I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, but it went away as fast as it came.

I hesitated, but didn't say anything. I didn't have to ask to know that's what happened to him. "What's the other reason?"

He didn't react. "I suspect someone from the FRU will come to pick you up eventually."

"...FRU...?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly, looking like a confused puppy.

"Fallen Research Unit. Kindof like the FBI of the supernatural world."

"Why would they come get me?"

He sighed, as if I should already know. "New vampires can't really control themselves, it takes a little bit. So the FRU takes them in."

"Why is that bad?"

"Because!" He snapped. I flinched, and diverted my eyes. He sighed once again. "Because the FRU keeps taking my family in and changing them."

"Your... Family..?"

"I'm in a gang called the 'Blood Brothers.' And they are my family." He said through gritted teeth.

I put my arm on his back and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He seemed surprised for a moment, then I saw a smile crawl across his lips. He grabbed my chin and made me look up at him, and I gazed into his coal black eyes. He leaned closer, and our lips met, and we sat there, kissing passionately as if there was no world around us. After a little bit, I pulled back needing air.

"...wow..." I said smiling. "You're not half bad." I teased.

"Nah, I'm pretty damn awesome. I think it's just because you've never kissed a vampire before." He said and chuckled.

A week later, I finally went home. I sat down at the kitchen table and got on my laptop. I was on it then my dad walked in with a bottle of Jack Daniels. He looked at me and began walking towards me. He grabbed my wrist.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He yelled furiously.

I tugged my arm away and fury burned in his eyes. I grabbed my laptop and went to my room, locking the door behind me. He drunkenly pounded on the door.

"I AM YOUR FATHER YOUNG LADY!" He yelled, then i heard him throw his JD bottle at the wall.

The night was long, and the fact i had sensitive hearing didn't help. He swore all throughout the night, and he left to the bar once again.

I didn't realize I fell asleep until I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. I rolled out of bed and slid my slippers on before walking out and looking through the peephole. It was a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. I hesitated but opened the door.

"Celeste Caverly?" He asked holding up a badge, and i skimmed my eyes over it. It said he was part of the FRU. "May I have a word?"

My heart stopped. "A-About what?"

"About the death of a girl at your school. Amanda Keller?"

I stepped aside, letting him in. He walked inside and slipped the badge back into his pocket. "Let me get straight to the point, I know what happened. I have enough evidence."

I closed the door behind him and sighed. "So does that mean I'm going to jail?" I asked. I saw this coming, but there was a glimmer of hope that it wouldn't, and I could spend some time with Blake.

"Not exactly." He said, catching me by surprise. "I won't if you consider this." He pulled a yellow envelope out of his coat and handed it to me. It had an address, date, and time written on the front.

"What's this?"

"When the bus will be here. Think about it."

"If I don't?"

"I'll have someone take you to jail." He said. I looked down at the envelope again and when i looked up, he was gone. I opened the envelope.

"Shadow falls, huh?"


End file.
